eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombehs
Zombies, or Zombehs as spelt in Eddsworld, are often featured in Edd's work. This series started out as a short film on Newgrounds called Zombehs, which eventually evolved into a series. Sometimes, even his own friends become Zombehs (notably Matt). The series of toons Zombeh Attack, as well as the flash stand alone Zombeh Nation have both been a great success and are among Edd's most popular work. They have been on the front-page of Newgrounds and won some trophies. Edd has not hinted at any other of his films featuring Zombehs. However there are a few in Bang, Boom, Splat!,and were also featured in Hello Hellhole. Zombehs also appear briefly in WTFuture, when Future Edd travels back to the time of Zombeh Attack . The hands of a few Zombehs can be seen sticking up from their graves in Tord's Adventure, but are shot down by the title character before they fully emerge. According to Edd, the best weapon to battle a zombeh hoarde is a very big knife, or a fork. Tord used a fork and spoon to battle some Zombehs in Zombeh Attack. Althought other weapons have been used, such as a chainsaw, a spade, guns, daggers, a car, a Cymbal-banging monkey (Although Matt believes this to be too predictable) a mop, a baseball bat, a rubber chicken and a cheese fondue set. It seems as though there are a few things which influenced Edd in the creation of these videos. In fact it does not just seem so, it is obvious that there are. The two most obvious are Dawn of the Dead, and its parody, Shaun of the Dead. He has used many songs from these two movies over the course of his video making career, such as The Gonk, the theme from Shaun of the Dead (I Monster), and more. Appearances *Zombeh Attack I: Zombehs had invaded the town Edd and the others were in and were after their brains. Matt becomes a civiled Zombeh and starts a army of Zombehs. While Edd and Tom fought them, Tord becomes a Zombeh and bites (or tries to and was defeated offscreen) the other two while they were driving away from the town. *Tord's Adventure: Zombeh hands had popped out of the graves leading to Edd's house. Tord simply shoots them all down and continues on his way. *Zombeh Attack II: Matt and Tord come to back to life as civiled zombehs. Tord goes over to Edd for help while Matt goes to Tom. Both of their goals was to get the necronomicon, a book would lift the Zombeh curse off them. They go across the zombeh infested town. Eventually, Tord finds the right book and has the curse lifted off him while Matt gets the wrong book and is sucked into it. *Zombeh Nation: Matt is trapped in a Zombeh infested underground train station and it's up to the gang to save him. *Zombeh Attack III: Matt has escaped from Hell and is trying to destroy the town. Tom and Edd go after him and eventually he is defeated when he falls down on a conveniently placed fondue set. It turns out Edd and Tom have been bitten during the fight and they wait till they die until Edd and Tom reanimated and become zombehs. *Hello Hellhole: Edd, Matt, and Tord eat at a place called Zombee not spelled the same way Cafe. Many zombehs were working at the restaurant. *Bang, Boom, Splat!: On level 3, the enemies you had to shoot were Zombehs. *WTFuture: Zombehs were briefly shown when Future Edd had returned to the past and ended up at the time where Matt gets his arm bitten off by a Zombeh. *Zanta Claws is technically a civilized zombeh, as he is the real Santa Claus who died centuries ago. Another proof of this is that he eats people's brains. *5 Questions: Althougth not technically an appearance, they were mentioned only, and Edd reckons a very big knife or a fork would be a useful weapon to use in combat them, and proceeds to stab a zombeh in the face with a fork. *Zombehs: Two zombehs appeared in a short flash Edd posted on his newgrounds account, where two zombeh's slowly walked towards Edd, Tom and Tord while they are unsure what to do. *Fun Dead: The Zombeh's make an official return in this episode. *The Snogre: The Snogre, when defeated, the toxic waste fell on some normal humans and they turned into zombehs. This is the first appearence of the zombehs since Zanta Claws III. This also brings a cliffhanger for Fun Dead. Notable Individuals Zombeh Matt In Zombeh Attack, Matt's arm was bitten off by a zombeh, and then he too turned into one. Unlike the others, he was capable of intelligent speech and kept his mind, therefore becoming their leader. He was originally green skinned like all the other zombehs, but in Zombeh Attack III, he was white s kinned. Aside from the change in skin and red pupils in ZA3, the only main difference between this Matt and the regular one is the lack of a left arm, which is replaced by that of a skeleton arm sometime near the midpoint of ZA3. Zombeh Tord Sometime after Zombeh Attack I, Tord was killed in an unknown way. In the intro of Zombeh Attack II, Edd, Tom, a preist and a random widow are mourning him. Sometime after the cemetery, Edd places a fork and spoon on Tord's grave, which gets struck by lightning, which ends up resurrecting Tord. Like Matt, he too kept his mind. His appearance is generally the same as it was when he was alive, except for the green skin, missing right eye, and eventually, missing leg. Jasper A zombeh Paul made in resemblence. Private Brains Private Brains is a female zombeh in Matt's undead army. When "General" Matt spoke to her, he told her to get a haircut, which she did sometime before Matt replaced his left arm later in the episode. Zanta Claws Zanta Claws is a zombeh version of Santa Claus. He eats the brains of naughty children. Gallery Ewza3.jpg|Edd fighting Zombeh Matt Zombehattack.jpg|Matt getting bitten by a Zombeh. Zombehattack2.png|Tom and a Passerby run from Zombeh Tord. ZombehT.PNG|A Zombeh infested train station. ZombehW.PNG|A Zombeh waiter serves Edd. ZombehQ.PNG|Matt and his zombeh army. ZombehTord.PNG|Tord as a Zombeh. Snogre10.png|Eddsworld donators turned into Zombehs. Zanta3.png Tomee Zanta III.png Zanta.png Zanta 3.png Dddo.jpg|Edd, Tom, & Matt surrounded by zombehs at asdfland. Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Villains Category:Zombehs Category:Eddsworld Category:Deceased Characters Category:Creatures